


Heartbeat

by Katshy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katshy/pseuds/Katshy
Summary: Se Chenle possuísse uma pulsação, seu coração bateria no mesmo ritmo que o de Yukhei.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2
Collections: WeeklyCouple





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> não acredito que tô finalmente postando as minhas fics aqui KKKKK

As pontas dos dedos longos de Lucas brilhavam em um verde neon suave que, aos poucos, foi desaparecendo.

Do portal que havia terminado de abrir, Mark e Jaehyun apareceram, ambos com arcos nas costas e o feiticeiro sabia que também possuíam lâminas Serafins escondidas pelo corpo. Quando os dois passaram pelo círculo mágico, Yuta, acompanhado de sua fiel Naguinata, e Johnny com o Guisarme, também o atravessaram.

Ao ter a confirmação que apenas aqueles quatro eram o reforço, fechou o portal, que estava conectando a entrada do Instituto a rua que atualmente estavam.

Segurou um suspiro, apontando para um prédio pequeno a sua esquerda. — Os três idiotas estão lá dentro. — comentou, confirmando a onde Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun estavam para os outros Nefilins, se desencostando da parede e observando os outros quatro caçadores de sombras adentrarem o edifício.

Até teria entrado lá para ajudar os três patetas, mas se o fizesse iria sair cheio de icor preto, e, além de a sua roupa ser novinha, tinha outro lugar para ir.

Sorriu, começando a andar para o lado oposto do lugar em que estava, onde havia-se muito mais movimento na cidade e onde sabia que um certo vampiro estava a sua espera.

Não pôde evitar andar mais rápido ao que a fachada do hotel cinco estrelas ficou visível, seu rosto antes estoico se abrindo em mais um sorriso ao finalmente abrir a porta de entrada que dava para o restaurante.

— O senhor está acompanhando? — o maitre perguntou assim que se aproximou.

— Reserva sob Chenle Zhong. — recitou de cor, o nome familiar escorregando por sua língua, lhe dando uma sensação boa. O senhor logo se pôs a conduzi-lo pelo salão cheio de mesas bem-feitas ao conferir a lista.

— Yukhei! — uma voz aguda, mas incrivelmente suave, chamou por si. Lucas, um dos feiticeiros mais conhecidos de Nova York, sorriu largamente ao ser chamado por seu nome de nascimento, quais poucos conheciam — e um grupo ainda menor sabia como pronunciá-lo.

Sentou-se na cadeira, o maitre saindo de fininho depois de lhe oferecer um menu, e não conseguiu segurar a risada ao ver o cabelo verde do outro, que fez biquinho assim que percebeu estar sendo caçoado silenciosamente.

— Onde você esteve que está cheirando a Nefilins? — o vampiro perguntou curioso, inclinando-se um pouco para frente. Yukhei sabia que ele estava tentando diferenciar os cheiros.

— O trio parada-dura se meteu em encrenca. — explicou, observando um garçom se aproximar com duas garrafas e encher as taças na mesa.

— Jaemin ainda está arrastando Jeno e Renjun por aí, então? — perguntou sorrindo, as presas pontudas se tornando visíveis.

— Sim, pouca coisa mudou desde que você foi para Shangai. — confirmou, sorrindo novamente ao que Chenle bebericou a própria taça, sabendo que o líquido vermelho na mesma não era vinho tinto.

— O que mudou? — se inclinou para frente, os olhos escuros brilhando na luz do restaurante. Como todos esses últimos anos — décadas? —, Yukhei podia sentir seu coração acelerando a cada movimento gracioso que o vampiro a sua frente fazia; tantos anos, e, mesmo assim, Chenle ainda o afetava da mesma maneira.

Se concentrando na pergunta alheia invés de seu coração, começou a pensar nos acontecimentos que aconteceram em quatro anos.

— Jaehyun e Mark finalmente estão juntos. — ofereceu, tentando pensar em mais algum marco enquanto o rosto do filho da noite se iluminava com a “novidade”. — Renjun e Jaemin terminaram… — parou por um tempo, tentando contar. — umas setenta vezes nos últimos quatro anos. Jisung terminou o treinamento. Ah! Taeil e Yuta estão noivos.

— Uau… Por essa última eu não esperava. — ditou atônito, mas logo sorrindo. — Isso é ótimo. Aliás, foi o Mark que explodiu, não foi?

— Foi. — confirmou, olhando para o outro confuso. — Como você sabe?

— Quando eu fui embora ele já estava de saco cheio. — respondeu, completando em seguida: — Na verdade, cheguei a pensar que ele confessaria antes da minha partida.

— Quando o Jaehyun quase morreu por conta daqueles vampiros, não foi?

— Sim, o Mark ficou desesperado naquela época. No dia eu pensei que ele fosse me matar.

Yukhei riu. Era verdade: no dia que Jaehyun apareceu no Instituto depois de ter sido atacado por um bando de vampiros, Mark quase arrancou a cabeça de Chenle, mesmo que o outro não tivesse feito nada, sequer conhecia algum dos agressores.

— Acho que foi só isso. — concluiu depois de ter feito o pedido quando o garçom voltou a mesa. — Mas e você, Lele? Como foi em Shangai?

— Foi bom passar um tempo lá, eu revi uns velhos amigos. Mas senti falta de vocês, por isso voltei mais cedo que o planejado. — disse com sinceridade.

Enquanto Yukhei comia o que havia pedido, Chenle lhe contava sobre a China atual. Quando terminaram suas respectivas refeições (mesmo depois de séculos vivendo no Mundo das Sombras, ainda era estranho dizer que sangue era refeição para os vampiros), o feiticeiro convenceu o vampiro a irem dar uma volta pelas ruas, agora sendo a sua vez de contar todas as aventuras que havia tido enquanto o outro esteve fora.

Sequer havia percebido como andavam colados, ou como havia pego a mão alheia entre a sua, concentrado demais em descrever a cena que Taeyong fez ao descobrir que Jeno, o “irmãozinho” dele, estava tendo um caso com um submundano da Corte Seelie.

Só realmente reparou quando voltaram para o hotel, o primeiro pensamento que teve foi “hábitos são difíceis de abandonar, não?” e o segundo: “Chenle não parece nenhum pouco incomodado”.

Se distraiu, pensando em quantas vezes já havia segurado aquela mão pequena, quantas vezes havia beijado aqueles lábios finos e quantas vezes havia apertado a cintura pálida entre seus dedos, e quase não notou as mãos macias em seu rosto.

Olhou para baixo, apoiando a cabeça nas palmas frias, mas incrivelmente aveludadas, de Chenle, sabendo que ele estava nas pontas dos pés sem sequer precisar ver. Aquele mesmo momento já havia acontecido tantas vezes, mesmo que em lugares diferentes, em datas diferentes… Mas a sensação era a mesma; o coração batendo acelerado era o mesmo, a respiração falha, as pupilas dilatadas, as mãos molhadas de suor, o estômago revirado. Tudo era igual às últimas centenas de anos, porque não importava quanto tempo ficassem separados, quando se reuniam, voltavam a ser o que sempre foram: um feiticeiro apaixonado por um vampiro e um vampiro apaixonado por um feiticeiro.

**Author's Note:**

> curiosidades: Renjun e Jaemin poderiam entrar no Guinness com o tanto de rompimentos que tiveram; o hotel que o Chenle está pertence ao Kun, que também é vampiro; o Seelie que o Jeno tá pegando é o Doyoung; o Jisung é o melhor Caçador de Sombras da equipe de recém treinados; o Chenle e o Yukhei se conhecem a mais de quinhentos anos; essa fanfic só aconteceu por conta da neeks, então, obrigado neeks!
> 
> e eh isto, adeus bebês.


End file.
